Carrying cases for skis and other snow sports equipment are well known. Most of these cases are intended solely for the transportation, and occasionally storage, of skis. Many such cases are not large enough to store other than very small related sports equipment, such as gloves or goggles. They cannot hold bulkier items, such as helmets, boots and ski clothing. In other words, other similar carrying cases cannot hold all of at least one user's ski and/or snowboard equipment, including all related gear, such as gloves, goggles, helmets, boots and ski clothing. Stated differently, most existing ski cases are intended for use as luggage, useful only for airline travel and transportation from one location to another. These existing ski cases offer limited protection to ski equipment, and are difficult to maneuver in crowded locations. Significantly, existing cases do not offer convenient ‘wardrobe’-type storage of ski equipment and gear, permitting easy access to these items for daily use, nor are existing cases designed with shipping in mind.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.